bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Terry Langston
Appearance Samuel has long red hair which he usually wears upwards, and keeps it up with his bandana, which is black. He has green eyes and wears an earring in his left ear. He's usually seen in semi-casual clothing, a blouse with jeans and a black trenchcoat. He wears two bracelets to resemble both of his parents. Personality Despite his past, Samuel is a cheerful person, always ready to interact and to jump into stuff. He is also known to get himself into a lot of trouble and has a record at the police. He is also a partyer which makes him outgoing and doesn't like when people are being arrogant. History In his early days, Samuel had a good life in a big house somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, his parents were American citizens but live in Japan because his father's bussiness was more profitable over in Japan. At early age, his parents both died in a hostage situation. He had gotten armbands from his parents to help him remember them when they weren't around. After they died, he found out that his mother was attacked when she was pregnant by 'an invisible assaulter'. When the police officers told him his parents died, he went into a blind rage and his armbands turned into two revolvers. Out of the revolvers came reishi particles. They weren't using bullets at all. After that he wanted to find out how to control it. He had to fend for himself now because he killed two police officers. Many years later, he found out about his powers and the abilities he possessed. He could also manipulate several things around them and he could walk in thin air. He then moved to Naruki because he was searched everywhere in Tokyo where he found people like him, who could see these monsters and they led him to Xcution.. Powers and Abilities Barrels of Death Normally his fullbring looks like two armbands around his hands and when activated, they turn into two cool looking revolvers shooting bullets and his abilities, but don't need to reload. Lightning Shot Ability He can use his revolvers to shoot very fast lightning bolts which are thin as air but stronger than your regular lightning. It is very hard to see due to how thin they are. It pierces through any object or person who has less Samuel's SEI+2 in HAN+REI/2. This ability electrocutes anything it hits so the only way to completely dodge the electrocution effects is just dodging the shot but that's pretty hard because of how hard it is to see. Grapple Shot Samuel shoots one or both of his pistols at an object or at his opponent, if hit, a rope made out of reiatsu will attach between the gun and Samuel. He can fire his electricity shot through this rope, making it way easier to electrocute an enemy (torture for life). He can pull rappel towards them or pull them towards him, making flashy moves around the battlefield possible and can make up some nice scenes. Power Shot He shoots one or both his guns at a target. The bullet then receives more power in its flight towards the target, Growing in power exponentially. If people are hit with these it would be at least three times as effective as opne of his regular bullets. If Samuel is close to his target, the bullet will simply grow stronger faster than normal. Manipulations Statistics Trivia Samuel is ambidextrous. He is smarter than most think. He is the (self-proclaimed) best shooter that has ever lived. Face claim is Lavi from D.Gray-man Quotes "Mom.. dad.. someday, I will avenge you.." -Samuel to himself when the officers told him his parents died, this was only moments before unlocking his power. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution